Let's Grow Old Together
by casnae
Summary: Heidi and Chase are getting married - Heidi/Chase fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, apart from the baby when it arrives.

Heidi Wilson walked around to the back of the rescue patrol car after her shift. She was met there by her boyfriend, Chase Gallagher.

They shared a kiss before Chase suddenly dropped down onto one knee.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Heidi asked.

"Let's grow old together. Heidi Jane Wilson, will you marry me?" Chase replied.

"Yes, yes, yes," Heidi jumped up and down as she answered her new fiancée's question.

Chase stood up, picked up Heidi and they shared another passionate kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by Chase's brother, Dean Gallagher, walking behind the patrol truck.

"Why are you two lovebirds so happy?" Dean asked.

"1 2 3 we're getting married!" Chase and Heidi said in unison.

Before Dean could respond, Heidi turned her head to look into Chase's eyes.

"Only if you can catch me!" she said, running off.

"That's my little brother alright," Dean muttered to himself.

That night, Chase and Heidi walked into his father Shane and Shane's girlfriend Fiona's house.

"Dean told me your little secret," said Fiona.

"What secret?" Shane questioned.

"1 2 3 we're getting married!" Chase and Heidi said in unison again.

"Oh that's great news!" Shane responded.

Shane was as just as happy for Chase and Heidi as he was shocked that Dean and Fiona hadn't him that his youngest son was getting married.

The next day, Heidi walked into her boss Michelle's office.

"Michelle, I'm getting married," said Heidi.

"That's great Heidi," responded Michelle.

"But I came to you because . . . because," Heidi didn't quite know how to put it "Because I'm pregnant," she finished off.

Before Michelle could respond, Chase popped his head in the door.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Why I just might be," Heidi teased.

"Always and forever," Chase whispered into Heidi's ear.

"Always and forever," she repeated.

Please review - love it or hate it - with your thoughts and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to writergirl99 and bubbles799 for reviewing. I have taken your comments onboard and I hope I have fulfilled your wishes with this story.

Chase kissed his fiancée as she walked into her new office. It was very different to her old office, the cliff faces where she used to save lives.

"Bye babe, love you," Chase said to his fiancée.

"Love you Chase, bye," Heidi replied.

Suddenly, the red-haired woman collapsed to the ground, almost in slow motion. Chase wasn't sure if she really thumped down hard when she hit the ground or whether he just imagined it.

"Heidi!" he yelled. It seemed to echo, probably due to the level of panic in his voice.

"Oh babe," Chase said, bending down, frantically trying to wake Heidi.

Removing her phone from her pocket, Chase quickly called 000 and an ambulance soon arrived.

"She's pregnant," Chase told the ambulance officer.

**At the Hospital**

"Do you know if she's held onto the baby?" Chase asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure. We'll run a few tests. It's going to be alright," the doctor reassured him.

Chase hadn't thought about work until his phone rang.

"Dean, I'll be there. Heidi's collapsed and I'm at the hospital now," he said.

"Ok, Chase. I'll tell Vince that you'll get here when you get here," Dean said.

Chase hung up. He didn't know what to do. Once again, the doctor reassured him.

"If you need to go to work, go. We'll ring you if something happens," the doctor said.

"OK, but please look after her," he said, before racing off.

I'm sorry that it's short, but my plan is to leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger.

Next chapter: _Has Heidi lost the baby?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank to bubbles799 and xxlaughingforeverxx for reviewing chapter 2. It is very much appreciated. Bubbles799, the reason why I wrote the fic about Chase and Heidi is that they are simply my favourite characters and although I can't really see it happening on the show, I think they would make a great couple.

After work, Chase rushed back to the hospital. When he arrived, he was greeted by the doctor who told him that Heidi had been moved up to a ward.

When he finally could see her, the new doctor and Heidi both reassured him that everything was fine.

"You scared me baby. Oh I love you Heidi Jane!" he cried.

"It's OK," she said. "Ben is fine," Heidi finished.

"Ben?" he said.

"Yeah, do you like it?" she said.

"Yeah babe I do," he responded. "But what if it's a girl?" Chase asked curiously.

"Well, do you like Ellie?" Heidi asked.

"Why yes I do," Chase replied.

Heidi and Chase just sat there for a moment, realising how lucky they were to have each other. How lucky they were to have the baby.

"I love you Heidi Wilson," he whispered into Heidi ear. "I just love you," he finished.

They shared a kiss, so happy to be a family.

The next day, Heidi had been discharged, but was asked to stay at home for the day just to be on the safe side.

"Heidi, if anything happens, call me baby, I can't lose you, I can't lose Ben," Chase pleaded.

"I will," she replied.

"Well I have to go. Always and forever, Heidi," Chase said.

"Always and forever Chase," Heidi replied.

They shared a kiss. As Chase walked out the door, Heidi began to speak.

"Roses or lilies?" she said.


End file.
